Le Moment
by 2decaro
Summary: Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. En fait, cela s'est passé exactement comme elle l'avait craint.


**A/N:** _Je ne suis pas JKR, obviously. (Quoique, ce serait assez marrant d'apprendre qu'elle zone sur ce site elle aussi..)_

_Une petite idée qui m'est venue. Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, peut-être pas..._

_Ah oui, et je sais bien qu'en 98, le net n'avait rien à voir avec aujourd'hui. Pour les besoins de ce one-shot, faisons comme si, voulez-vous?_

* * *

><p>C'était le moment. Tant redouté.<p>

Celui que l'on aurait voulu ne jamais voir naître.

Des bruits de pas, quelques bruissements de cape.

Un léger claquement, et le liquide, amer.

Un cri de triomphe, puis très vite, un hurlement de rage. Assourdi.

Un dernier regret.

Et puis l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><strong>Une heure plus tôt<strong>

Au loin, on pouvait entendre quelques exclamations réjouies, et même le rire hystérique si caractéristique de la sorcière tant redoutée. Honnie.

Mais ici, rien que le silence assourdissant, la légère brise courant la lande ayant désormais emporté les cris de désespoir, de rage, de peur, de douleur… Balayés au-delà des murailles ancestrales alors même qu'allait mourir la nuit.

Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin… Et tous les autres.

Harry. Ron.

Avec une famille aussi nombreuse, il était statistiquement impossible que le clan Weasley s'en sorte intact, compte-tenu de son implication dans la résistance. Cela étant, statistiquement, il était également peu probable que la lignée entière soit décimée.

Et pourtant.

Elle tentait, vainement, de ranimer le corps sans vie de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait vu son meilleur ami être fauché par un sortilège de mort. Elle n'avait déjà plus la force de crier. Autour d'elle, tout n'était plus que décombres, débris fragiles de ce qui avait été un édifice majestueux. Le parc était jonché de corps désarticulés. Sanguinolents.

Elle crut voir au loin l'un d'entre eux se soulever légèrement, suivant le rythme d'une respiration laborieuse. Elle s'approcha. Une fois qu'elle eut identifié la personne qui se trouvait là, ses jambes flageolèrent avant de se dérober. A quatre pattes, elle accomplit les quelques dizaines de centimètres qui les séparaient, incapable pour le moment de faire l'effort de se relever.

Elle l'avait crue invincible autrefois. Puissante, indestructible, une constante impossible à abattre ou même écarter du château. Et pourtant, elle ne s'autorisa pas même la possibilité de ressentir une once d'espoir. Il était évident que la mort, si elle avait tardé à la clamer, au regard de ses nombreuses blessures, n'était plus très loin de l'emporter. En l'absence de Pomfresh, assassinée par l'ennemi un peu plus tôt dans la nuit – une stratégie on ne peut plus judicieuse, il fallait bien le reconnaître – et compte-tenu de ses maigres aptitudes en médicomagie, elle étira le bras droit et se contenta de prendre la main de son mentor dans la sienne. Sa main gauche trouva rapidement le chemin de son front, écartant au passage quelques cheveux épars.

Ce geste tendre sembla réveiller la mourante qui ouvrit les yeux, et offrit à la jeune femme un regard déjà voilé, quoique toujours aussi intense. Ce regard vert émeraude la transperça de part en part. Elle crut y lire une myriade d'émotions qui la submergèrent: de la tristesse, de la résignation, de l'appréhension, mais surtout, une profonde affection. Soudain, elle inspira profondément, comme pour la dernière fois avant le grand plongeon dans l'inconnu.

C'était le cas. Et c'est en rendant son dernier soupir que Minerva McGonagall, les yeux rivés sur ceux de la jeune femme, lui donna le dernier conseil de sa vie.

_"Battez-vous, survivez, Hermione…"_

Elle n'eut le temps de lui fermer les paupières, sur un regard désormais vide et fixe. Les éclats de voix se rapprochaient. Elle retrouva instantanément l'usage de ses jambes, l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie aidant, et courut rapidement en direction du château. Inexplicablement, elle se tourna instinctivement vers l'aile abritant ce qui restait du département de métamorphose, et dénicha un abri de fortune derrière une armure miraculeusement intacte.

Les mots de son ancien professeur tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Et Hermione n'avait jamais été du genre à ignorer les recommandations de son mentor, encore moins lorsque lesdites recommandations résonnaient comme des ordres.

Mais bon…

Il fallait bien un début à tout, pas vrai?

Sa décision était prise.

C'était le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Neuf mois plus tôt<strong>

Hermione pesta une nouvelle fois, agacée.

Internet était une invention formidable, qu'il lui arrivait de regretter lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le monde sorcier, mais ce qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas, c'était les fenêtres pop-up qui persistaient à apparaître sur son écran alors qu'elle effectuait ses recherches.

Dans sept jours, elle quitterait la maison de son enfance, peut-être pour la dernière fois, après avoir effacé la mémoire de ses parents. Puis elle se rendrait au mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, au Terrier, avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron.

La situation dans le monde sorcier, en dépit des efforts – tardifs – du Ministère pour rassurer la population, était on ne peut plus tendue. A tel point que cela commençait à se ressentir dans le monde moldu. Une raison supplémentaire, pour la jeune femme, de protéger ses parents au mieux. Elle n'était pas une experte, loin de là, mais elle avait toujours appris ses cours d'histoire – moldue et sorcière – avec application. Si elle en jugeait par ses connaissances et son bon sens, ils se trouvaient à l'orée d'une guerre, pas de doute là-dessus. Et en dehors de quelques combats inévitables, elle avait acquis la conviction que la défense de leur liberté ne pourrait se faire qu'au prix d'une, au mieux, au pire plusieurs grandes batailles. Jusqu'à la fin.

D'où ses recherches actuelles. Il était absolument incroyable de voir à quel point tout pouvait se trouver, et s'acheter, sur le net.

Tout, y compris des capsules de sels de cyanure.

Des capsules pouvant être portées autour du cou, et camouflées aisément à l'aide d'un sortilège approprié. Ne se laissant pas le temps de faire machine arrière – il y a une limite au courage légendaire des Gryffondors après tout – elle valida, et régla son achat dans la foulée. Désormais, elle serait prête et parée à toute éventualité, à tout moment.

* * *

><p>C'était le moment. Tant redouté.<p>

Celui que l'on aurait voulu ne jamais voir naître.

Des bruits de pas, quelques bruissements de cape.

_"Battez-vous, survivez, Hermione…"_

Un léger claquement, et le liquide, amer.

Un cri de triomphe, puis très vite, un hurlement de rage. Assourdi.

_'Vous ne m'aurez pas.'_

Un dernier regret.

Et puis l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, Miss Je-Sais-Tout de son état, avait désobéi à un de ses professeurs.<p>

Il faut bien un début à tout, pas vrai?


End file.
